In certain communication systems that rely upon use of pseudo-noise techniques for signal discrimination, signals are transmitted within each of a sequence of frames, with each frame including a pseudo-noise preamble or post-amble section of a selected length L1 (expressed in bits or symbols) and a data section of length L2. Where the length L1 of the pseudo-noise preamble is greater than the number N1 of distinguishable pseudo-noise signals (each of original length N1), these pseudo-noise signals must be extended to a length L1, in some manner, in order to fill in the remaining bit or symbol spaces.
What is needed in an approach that provides an identification of frame number using a computable value associated with a pseudo-noise signal associated with a preamble (or post-amble) of the frame. Preferably, this approach should provide a unique correspondence between a computable value and a frame id.